The Princess, The Thief and The Hero
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: The Princess is always the damsel in distress. The Hero always risks his life to save the Princess. The Thief always risks his neck for something valuable. Little Emmeryn, Chrom and Lissa play pretend. Each of them taking turns in the roles of the Princess, the Hero and the Thief. Pre-Awakening.


This is my first fanfiction centered around the very amazing and addicting game Fire Emblem Awakening. Awakening is the first game I've played/still am playing out of the Fire Emblem series and it makes me wish I found out about this amazing game sooner, but anyways this fanfic centers around the siblings of the House of Ylisse Emmeryn, Chrom and Lissa! Hope you all like it!

* * *

 **The Princess, The Hero & The Thief**

 **Ages: Emmeryn:13 Chrom: 8 Lissa: 5**

* * *

The day was peaceful. The sky was blue with small wisps of white clouds floating carelessly about, perfect for viewing. Birds twittered and chirped to each other, filling the air with their melouistuios sounds as they flew from tree to tree. Warm air danced through tree branches and rustled tree leaves making it seem as if they were exclaiming happily that the wonderous warmth of spring had finally arrived in the kingdom of Ylisse.

This fact brought a smile to the face of the eldest child of the House of Ylisse. Spring was such a lovely time of year, one that melted the chill of winter away, brought budding flowers, golden rays of sunlight and happiness for everyone across the kingdom. Not only that the spring weather made it perfect for spending time outdoors. And this was exactly what Emmeryen was doing, sitting underneath her favorite tree about to be assigned her new role.

"I, Hero Chrom, now crown you Princess of all the land!" Emmeryen's lips parted and a giggle escaped as she played along with her younger brother's game by lowering her head so he was able to place a crown of flowers on top of her golden hair.

"Why thank you, Hero Chrom." Emmeryen said in her gentle tone. She lifted her hand and indicated to the crown her eight year old brother had crudely woven out of the many different colored flowers that dotted the open field in the Royal Garden in a boyish fashion that now sat on her head. "With this crown I will be able to rule all of the land and keep all my citizen's happy!"

"Long live Princess Emmeryn!" Chrom cheered before quickly adopting a serious expression,dropping to one knee and placing a hand over his heart, like he had seen so many of the knights in the castle do, and declared brazenly. "And as your faithful Hero, I vow to keep you safe against any evils that come your way."

"That is very kind of you Hero Chrom," Emmeryen said. "But it is not I whom you must protect, it's my flower-I mean royal crown that needs the protection. For without it, I could fall into an eternal sleep and will not be able to rule all of the lands!" The older sibling emphasized this fact by dramatically throwing herself against the base of her castle and pressing a hand against her forehead.

Emmeryn's actions coaxed a gasp from the little blue haired Hero as he jumped up from where he knelt."Well if that's the case, I shall keep watch over you day and night, and I shall pray to the Gods that nothing bad will happen to your crown, dear Princess." Determination flashing in those bright blue eyes of his as he started to march back and forth in front of the Princess and her castle.

As Hero Chrom proceed in walking there was a pause. A long silent pause that caused Emmeryn to struggle to hold back laughter as Chrom frowned in distaste and glared at the youngest sibling.

At the young age of five, Lissa could already pick up on what got underneath people's skin, and when she found that lack of cooperation irked her older brother, she started to utilize it. And she did this by refusing to move from her spot a few feet away, her knees pulled to her chest and a pout decorating her small face.

Ceasing in his walking, Chrom called out to the pigtail girl. "Lissa! That was your que!"

"No!" Lissa declared, turning her head away.

"But you have to, you're the Thief!"

"But I don't wanna be the Thief! I wanna be a Princess like Emmy!"

"Lissa, I already told you there can only be one Princess! And the Princess is Emm!"

"Then let me be the Hero!"

"No way, Lissa! I'm the Hero!"

"Then I don't wanna play pretend anymore!"

"Lissa stop being so stubborn!"

Despite the motherly tugging in her chest to tell her younger siblings to cease in their bickering, the Princess couldn't help but giggle, besides she hadn't originally planned in taking part in Chrom and Lissa's game of pretend, in fact Emmeryen was far more eager to finish a book that had captivated her for quite some time now, but as soon as they fixated their large puppy dog eyes on her while pleading for her to join in their game the eldest couldn't bear to say no. So here Emmeryen sat underneath her favorite tree, or should she say "castle", as the game commenced with the blue haired prince declaring himself the Hero, assigning her as the Princess and deeming Lissa the Thief. In the beginning the small pigtail girl didn't care much for the meaning of her role, she was far too excited for the game, but once Lissa was informed that she was the bad guy her happy expression quickly turned sour. Chrom, wanting to get as much play time in before their afternoon break was over, had ignored the pigtailed girl and proceed with the game anyway. Until the moment she refused to play her part.

"You made me the Thief on purpose, didn't you Chrom?" Lissa whined.

"It's not like you could make a good Princess anyway," Chrom mumbled under his breath.

A small gasp inflated the pigtailed girl's chest. "What?! I can too make a good Princess!"

"No you can't! You're too loud, you always run around and play in dirt! Princesses don't do that!" Chrom stated with a smile of satisfaction, having reminded his younger sister of all the times the maids would be chasing after her because of all her messy romping about.

"Well…well…" Hating her older brothers haughty smirk Lissa's little face reddening with frustration as she racked her brain for something to say. Baby blue eyes blinked open as she suddenly blurted. "Hero's aren't supposed to cry like little babies, like you do Chrom!"

"I didn't- I mean I don't cry! I never cry!" Chrom declared, even though his cheeks burned with embarrassment as he thought a few days back when a fumbling step in sword practice sent him tumbling face first onto the wooden dummy he was practicing hitting. The impact to the face left no more than a minuscule gash and a trickle of blood but water still had spilled from his big blue eyes in a very un-Hero like way.

"Everyone saw you cry Chrom! Wah, wah, wah!" Lissa jeered, rubbing her eyes with a teasing smile on her face.

"Stop it, you toadface!"

"Speak for you self, pignose!"

"Birdbrain!"

"Stinkyboots!"

"Chrom, Lissa," Emmeryen said a small humorous smile on her lips. This argument had run it's course and the day's beauty was quickly passing, not to mention the two younger siblings loud voices would soon send maids and knight running from the castle to see what the commotion was about. "Wouldn't it be nice if we continued our game-Oh!"

A warm rush a wind suddenly brezzed by, tossing Emmeryn's golden curls and yanking the flower crown from her head.

"Oh, no the Princess's crown!" Chrom shouted, blue eyes watching the ring of colorful plants tumble and twist in the air.

"Oh, dear without my crown," Emmeryen paused to add a large yawn, "I'll fall into an eternal sleep,"

"Princess!" The blue haired boy rushed up to the Princess and knelt at her side and grasped her hand, like he had remembered hearing from all the story books.

Dramatically slumping against the trunk of her tree, and trying hard not to laugh as she looked up at the Hero's face, she breathed, "H-Hero, Chrom I…I-I need you to save m-my crown…t-the lives of my people…a-and my very kingdom depends on i-it…" With a loud exhale and a small grin tugging on her lips Emmeryn let her eyes slip close and proceeded in making soft snores.

Having witnessed the Princess enter her eternal sleep the Hero let out a sorrowful sound, but of course didn't cry, Hero's never did that after all. "Don't worry, I promise to get your crown back, Princess!" The Hero vowed.

"Not if I get it first!" Came a shrill voice. Chrom turned, only to see his youngest sister, rush up with her tiny legs and snatch up the flower crown from where it sat on the ground. Waving it over her head she stuck out her tongue and made a rather unlady like sound. "Haha, now that I got the royal crown I'm the princess now!" With that the little blonde Thief took off across the grassy field.

"Not if Hero Chrom has to say anything about it!" The blue haired boy detached the wooden sword he had fastened to his hip and raced after the Lissa. "Get back here you dirty Thief!"

Despite the disadvantage of having shorter legs, the Thief was always able to keep some distance between her and the Hero. She was nimble and quick to hop out of the way of his swinging sword and made sure the Hero was aware of his every miss by giggling mischievously and making silly faces.

"There's no way you'll get me, Hero Chrom!" Lissa declared, taking her role despite her lack of interest previously.

"That's what you think; besides I'm just going easy on you!" Chrom informed as he caught his breath and eyed his sister from where she sat perched on one of the small statues in the garden her head topped with the slightly disheveled flower crown. "Now get down here so I can hack you to bits, Thief Lissa!"

Making a very unlady like face Lissa hopped down from where she sat and only started the chase once more, but this time with a small plan in mine. "Even with your silly little sword you won't be able to catch me, the world's greatest Thief, Lissa!" The little girl skidded to a halt beside the pond that had been dug for the royal family to enjoy while in the garden, and scooped up a handful of rocks. "Take this!"

Chrom gave a sound of surprise as a barrage of rocks came flying at him. But being the Hero that he was he quickly evaded them and used his mighty sword to deflect the ones he couldn't. "Ha, it's going to take more than that to-Gah!" A fist sized rock jabbed him on his shoulder. It was the shoulder that had no protection against the Thief's rocks due to it's need of forever being exposed for all to see the blue colored Brand that had appeared there about five years beforehand, and was now adorned with a small red mark from the rock.

"Lissa! Don't throw rocks, we don't want anyone to get hurt!" Emmereyen called, as she abruptly sat up from her relaxing position at the sound of her brother's outburst.

"Emm!" Chrom made a pouty face as he turned to look over at his older sister. "You're not suppose to be talking, the Princess is still in her eternal sleep!" He reminded her as he rubbed the small welt forming on his forearm.

"Besides if the Hero can't take a few hits he'll never get the royal crown back, for the Princess." The Thief added with a cheeky grin. She then reached down for another rock, "Not that he will, no one can defeat the great Thief Lissa!" She added a high pitched cackle to convince everyone of that.

"Seems like those words shall be your last Thief Lissa," Chrom said tightening his grip on his wooden sword like he had been taught in sword practice and then broke into a run, "Cause now you're finished!"

Emmeryn watched in amusement as the little eight year old played his role as the Hero very seriously, he swung his sword with powerful swings and grunts of determination. Whistle Lissa, already so mischievous as she was, adapted very well to being the Thief as she darted about dodging each swing until the Hero outwitted her with a false step and landed a strike on her leg.

"GAAHH!" Lissa cried, in a rather over dramatic way as she threw herself on the ground, not giving the slightest care about how the maids would react to the stains of dirt that would no doubt be present on her clothes.

"Ha! I got you Thief!" Chrom declared. He stood over his little sister, his sword pointed at her giggling face. "Now return the Princess's crown at once!"

"No!" Lissa retorted, snatching the crown from her head and holding it close to her chest. "If you want it, than you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands! Now take this!"

The Thief suddenly thrusted what Emmeryen feared to be another rock and was about to scould Lissa for throwing such a large rock at such a close range, but instead of words laughter emitted from her as the rock suddenly exploded into a cloud of brown dust.

"Lissa!" The blue haired prince shouted, dropping his sword and stumbled backwards as he coughed and swatted at the air.

"Oh, Lissa what a clever little trick!" For what the Thief had thrown at the Hero was a ball of tightly packed dirt covered in mud. The Princess shook her head at the sight of her two siblings, Chrom's royal blue shirt now stained with a big brown mud splatter, and both of he little ones faces, hair and clothes littered with dirt and flecks of mud as the cloud of brown dispersed above their heads."Now the maids are going to have to chase both you and Chrom into a bath when we get inside!" The Princess meant to use a disapproving tone but her giggles prevented it.

Caring very little about her dirt stained attire Lissa flashed her sister another innocent smile before returning to their game of pretend."Ha ha! See I told you no one can defeat Thief Lissa!" She got up, balancing on one leg now that one was "cut off" and hopped over to where the Hero's sword laid on the ground. "But now with your mighty sword and the royal crown I'll be unstoppable!" The little five year old then started to hop away as quick as she could, with the wooden sword in one hand and flower crown in the other.

"I will not let you get away, you scoundrel!" The Hero wasted no time and going after the pigtailed Thief and was easily able to apprehend her by pinning her arms to her side and lifting her from the ground the best he could. "Even without my sword, I will stop you!"

Despite her giggling Lissa didn't stray from her role. "How will you do that silly Hero? I've got your sword!"

The blue haired boy smirked, "You may have my sword, but a Hero always comes prepared. Now behold my finishing move, Tickle attack!"

Loud laughter, squeals, and snorts followed shortly after Chrom's words as he didn't hold back on tickling Lissa's tummy. The little one kicked and thrashed to get away and even after breaking out of Chrom's grasp she couldn't get far with one leg. "O-Okay...okay I-I give up!" Lissa cried, nearly choking on her tears of laughter. She held the now twisted and bent flower crown up to her big brother in giggles of surrender.

Smiling in satisfaction Chrom replaced his sword and took the crown, clamping it safely between his teeth before helping the little blond girl to her feet. The Thief might have been defeated, but she was still a lady and the educate teachers were constantly reminding him that he had to be a gentleman, Hero or not. "Now that you are defeated, I shall go reunite the royal crown with the Princess of all the lands!" not caring that his previous opponent was trailing after him he rushed back over to the castle and was pleased to find the Princess was laying unharmed like he had left her. "Dear Princess I have safely returned with your crown, and when I place it on your head you shall awaken and continue your wonderful rule over all the lands!" Chrom, with the help of Lissa, lifted Emmeryen's head and placed the royal crown on her head of golden curls.

But nothing happened.

The princess remained asleep!

"Emm, you're suppose to wake up now," Chrom said, making a face of disapproval.

"Maybe Emmy likes eternal sleep," Lissa suggested as she played with a lock of her sister's hair.

"No, she can't enjoy sleeping, she has to rule all the lands! You're not following the rules, you gotta wake up now," Chrom gave his sister a gentle shake.

Emmeryn was trying her hardest not to start laughing at her brother's strictness with the rules of pretend, so instead she added a rule of her own. "It takes more than a royal crown to wake up the Princess, my dear Hero," She said with grinning lips, eyes remaining closed.

Blue eyes blinked in utter confusion. "B-But…the crown…what does she mean?"

Lissa suddenly made a squealing noise. "A kiss! The Hero has to kiss the Princess to wake her up!"

"A kiss?!" Chrom exclaimed, he made a face of disgust. "Ew, no!"

"But you gotta," Lissa declared, hopping up onto her feet, "It's just like the Heroes in the storybooks do. You're the Hero, Chrom so you gotta kiss the Princess."

Chrom puffed out his cheeks. "But…but Emm's a girl!"

"So?"

"And I'm a boy."

"And?"

"Emm has girl cooties!" Chrom explained, face reddening with embarrassment. For what he heard cooties were deadly!

Lissa giggled, "But you gotta follow the rules Chrom."

"I'm sure one quick kiss on the cheek won't hurt," Emmeryn whispered, amused at her brother being ensnared within his own rules.

Made a face Chrom groaned, "…Ugh…Fine!" Taking a deep breath the right year old leaned down and then without a second of contact pecked his sister's cheek with a light kiss. "GAAHH! UGFTH! GROSS! PETTEWWY!" The blue haired boy cried throwing himself onto the grassy field as he grabbed and wiped savagely at his face.

His sisters, as most others would, broke into laughter their brother's overreaction. Lissa squealed with laughters as she hopped about and even Emmeryen laughter was more joyous and exuberant that her usual tinkling giggles. Despite her laughing the Princess, now awoken from her eternal sleep, sat up to address her brave Hero but before she could even get a word out Chrom jumped up to his feet and broke into a run.

"Big brother, where are you going?" the little Thief inquired as she followed behind. "The game's not over yet!"

"Who cares about the game?!" The eight year old exclaimed, his voice squeaky with panic. "I'm gonna die if I don't get these cotties off my face!" Rushing over to the pond where he had previously battled the Thief for the royal crown, the Hero sunk down onto the muddy ground and without hesitation dunked his entire head into the cool pond water.

"Chrom!" The eldest exclaimed, her hand flying over her mouth as her attempt to be stern turned into more laughter.

"Stop it, stop it!" Lissa hollered, as she held up her little arms to shield herself from the water her brother was splashing about in attempt to clean his face.

Chrom lifted his head from the water, blue hair soaked and clinging to his reddened face, as he stuck out his tongue. "Oh, quit whining Lissa," He thrusted a handful of water at the pigtailed girl, causing her to jump back and squeal in her high pitched voice. "You needed a bath anyway!" he said with a playful grin.

Not wanting to get in more trouble with the maids then need be the youngest quickly retorted, "We'll see who needs a bath stinkyface," with that Lissa shoved her brother with all her might into the pond.

She was about to laugh with victory but she soon was forced to cry out with shock as her brother reached out and pulled her in with him.

"Oh, dear!" The eldest clammered to her feet and rushed over to the small body of rippling water only to see her two siblings resurface, both completely soaked with dripping hair and waterlogged clothes. "Are the Hero and Thief alright?"

"No, no we're not!" Lissa shouted, knowing her fate would end with a long lecture from those bossy maids. "We're all wet and it's all your fault, Chrom!" She swatted him with her dripping fingers.

"You were the one who pushed me in!"

"Well, you grabbed me!"

"Lissa, Chrom there's no need to argue," Emmeryen said, trying to keep the peacefulness of the day in order. She outstretched a hand, with a tinkling laughter, "Now come and-OH!" The Princess cried as she was attacked with an onslaught of splashing and laughter from her younger siblings. "Stop, stop! You're getting me all wet! Stop it!" The eldest try to back away but only resulted in slipping on the slick mud and falling with a splat. The siblings stopped, worried that Emmeryen might have been hurt, but only shrank away at the scolding look that she flashed at them as she observed her muddy clothes. "I, the Princess of all the lands, would have never imagined that my loyal Hero would betray me! How could you side with the rogue Thief?"

The younger brother grinned at his sister's persistence to stay in character. "Alas dear Princess I must say that the Thief offered something I could not refuse!"

"I did?" Lissa questioned, but then remembering that they were still playing, fiercely nodded, causing her wet pigtails to flap about and spray water in every direction. "That's right, and what would that be Hero, Chrom?"

"Getting revenge for poisoning me with your deadly cooties!" Chrom declared, pulling himself from the water and helping Lissa as well.

Emmeryen laughed at the sudden plot twist. "Oh, it seems that you have found out my secret, but even so you are my Hero and you vowed to protect me," She reminded him as she raised herself to her full height. "Now to my side at once!"

Chrom laughed as she rushed out of the water and proceed in picking up handfuls of mud, "Sorry, but it seems like today the Princess will have to protect herself!" He beckoned for the Thief to give him a hand, "You better run Princess!"

Emmeryen cried out as the first wad of mud hit her, she laughed as she braced herself for the next one but before it could fly a sound of alarm caught the trio's attention.

"Oh what have you done?!" The siblings turned their attention to the owner of the voice and found that it was their maid, coming to retrieve them from their afternoon break. "You're clothes, their absolutely soiled," She rushed over and quickly grabbed Chrom by his muddied hand and Lissa by her wet hand that was enveloped in the sagging sleeves of her dress. "Come, come, come, we must get you inside and get baths running at once. Oh it's going to take ages to get those mud stains out…"

As unlady and ungentlemanly like as it was the siblings ignored the woman's distress and giggled at each other. Yes they would get souled, probably no dessert and worst of all an extra bath, but they didn't mind. Because today they had fun. With Emmeryn as the Princess, Chrom as the Hero and Lissa as the Thief.

* * *

 **Well that's all I have for the first chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews and I'll try to update soon! Until next time:**

 **Lots of Virtual Hugs and Kisses: Toadettegirl2012 3o**


End file.
